


Conociendo a Rafe

by Annie_Carstairs



Series: Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ghost of the shadow market, The Land I Lost, malec family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Carstairs/pseuds/Annie_Carstairs
Summary: Historia desde el punto de vista de Magnus (sobre la historia numero 7 de GotSM: The land I lost)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Crónicas de los cazadores de sombras ~ FANFICS ~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Conociendo a Rafe

Magnus seguía cantando esa hermosa canción de cuna aún cuando su pequeño hijo ya se había dormido, no es como que pudiera envitarlo, era de las pocas cosas que amaba de su hogar... No, su hogar era aqui, con su gato, su pequeño blueberry, y su Alec.   
Quien al parecer acababa de volver a casa, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, listo para encontrarse con su cazador de sombras, pero en la puerta no estaba su cazador de ojos azules, frente a sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño cazador de sombras, de no más de 6 años, todo en su aspecto lo gritaba, desde su cabello rizado y sucio, hasta sus ojos salvajemente duros. El chico lo miró sorprendido, como si no pudiera creerlo.  
–¿Magnus?   
La voz del pequeño cazador, parecía más una exhalación e hizo que Magnus sonriera inmediatamente.   
–Soy, Magnus –, aceptó mientras se inclinaba para estar a su altura, estirando su mano, sin llegar a tocarlo– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, pequeño?   
Los ojos del niño se dirigieron rápidamente de vuelta a la puerta, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer a continuación.   
– _Te vi en su teléfono._  
Ah, español. Había pasado tiempo desde que lo había hablado, pero lo había entendido perfectamente y solo había una persona que podía tener fotos de él. Alec.   
– _¿Te refieres a Alec?_  
El niño asintio rápidamente, al tiempo que se acercaba para tomar la mano de Magnus.   
Magnus sintió su corazón hincharse de amor, ya lo había sentido antes claro, pero había tomado tiempo sentirlo con su Blueberry. Él había llegado, con Alec, sabía que no era muy probable que el necesitara una familia, pero, tal vez...   
No pudo evitar que la esperanza se colara en su corazón...   
– _¿Cual es tu nombre?_  
_– Soy Rafael, pero me gusta que me llamen Rafe, tu puedes llamarme Rafe._  
Las palabras salieron como un torrente, como si estuviera nervioso. Magnus sintió una sacudida al escuchar su nombre, algo lleno de recuerdos, pero trató de no mostrarlo y solo le dio a Rafe un apretón cariñoso en la mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo.   
– _¿Estas herido, necesitas ayuda ? –_ preguntó, sin querer asumir nada – _¿Es por eso que estas aquí?_  
Trato de hablar calmadamente, queriendo que Rafe confiara en el.   
– _No estoy herido, soy un cazador de sombras_.   
Respondió con fiera determinación. Haciendo que Magnus reprimera una carcajada, cazadores...   
– _Aunque seas un cazador de sombras, ellos también se cansan, ¿Quieres descansar? ¿Te gustaría una cama?_  
– _Si._  
Dijo Rafe, observando a Magnus, maravillado, como si le hubiera ofrecido el mundo.   
Magnus comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro lado del apartamento mientras hacía aparecer una habitación nueva y abría la puerta para que Rafe entrara con él.   
– _Puedes decirme si quieres cambiar algo_ , – dijo mientras señalaba habitación – _todo será a tu gusto y podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras._  
– _¿Puedo?_   
La voz de Rafe habia sido apenas un susurro, pero Magnus había vivido lo suficiente para identificar la soledad e inseguridad en una sola palabra, asi que se apresuró a contestar.   
– _Claro, Alec y yo, podríamos cuidarte y si nunca quisieras irte estaría bien con eso. Te lo prometo._   
Rafe le sonrio rápidamente.   
– _Ahora dime, como te gustaría que estuviera decorada la habitación_.

Seguían discutiendo la decoración de la habitación cuando Alec entró a casa. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo que no entendía el dolor que sentía, cada vez Alec iba en una misión, pero viendolo, lo entendió, era por qué temia por su hogar.

Rafe sonreia encantado con la magia, habían avanzado bastante antes de que Alec llegará. Tenían una cama suave y acogedora, y ahora discutían la decoración, pero ahora mismo, parecía que Rafe le diría que si a cualquier cosa que sugiriera

—¿Quieres que siga haciendo magia?

Rafe asintió y una ráfaga más fuerte de ternura invadió a Magnus, haciendo que acariciara a Rafe por primera vez. Sintió que su corazón se derretia, mientras pasaba los dedos anillados por la cabeza de Rafe.

— He estado conociendo a Rafe — dijo Magnus, sintiéndose libre de preguntar lo que quería, desde que vio a Rafe.

– Rafe —dijo —. Rafael. ¿Tienes apellido?

Cuando Rafe negó con la cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo, ¿En que condiciones habría encontrado Alec a Rafe? Era obvio que parecía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era...  
–Está bien. Nosotros tenemos dos. ¿Cómo te sentirías acerca de un segundo nombre? ¿Te gustaría uno?

– _Los segundos nombres son divertidos, pero no importa, si puedo tener sus apellidos, con eso basta._ – Respondió Rafe rápidamente mientras asentía sin parar.

—Em —dijo Alec—. Probablemente necesitamos hablar.  
Magnus se rió.  
—Oh, ¿eso crees? Discúlpanos por un minuto, Rafe. —Se dirigió hacia Alec, luego sintió un toque que lo detuvo en seco. Rafe estaba fuertemente aferrado a sus piernas y tunica, casi como si su vida dependiera de eso. Magnus no esperaba eso y mucho menos esperaba que Rafe se pusiera a llorar terriblemente. Como si tuviera miedo de estar solo.

– _No me dejes conocerte, y luego me alejes a la soledad que es el mundo sin ti. Por favor, por favor, cuídame. Estaré bien, si tan solo me cuidaran._

El corazón de Magnus se rompió un poco cuándo se dio cuenta de que Rafe creía que lo iban a abandonar. Con cuidado paso las manos por su cara, secando las lágrimas con un rastro de magia azul.

–Silencio —dijo —. No llores. Sí, claro que lo haremos, mi amor. _Lo prometo._

Rafe apoyó la cara en su hombro y sollozó con todo su corazón. Magnus lo dejo ser dándole palmaditas, mientras trataba de tranquilizar también a su propio corazón. Después de lograr que Rafe lo dejara hablar con Alec a a solas, gracias a un poco de magia, estaba al fin frente Alec, pero de alguna forma las palabras no tenían sentido

—No quise hacerlo —dijo Alec—. No iba a hacer nada sin preguntarte. Sólo que él estaba allí, y es un cazador de sombras, y nadie lo estaba cuidando, así que pensé que podía llevarlo al Instituto. O a Alicante.

Magnus no sabía que más sentir, aparte de dolor, había estado sonriendo, pero ahora dejó de hacerlo.  
—¿No lo adoptaremos? —preguntó Magnus—. Pero… ¿no podemos?  
Debia hacerle entender a Alec, que el lo necesitaba, quería darle a Rafe un hogar...

Pensé que lo haríamos —dijo Magnus—. Alec, se lo prometí. ¿No quieres hacerlo?

Magnus penso que estaba entrando en pánico, ¿Por qué más se sentiría, como si estuviera siendo desgarrado? Él lo quería y sabía que Rafe los necesitaba, pelearia con quién tratara de alejar a Rafe de él, porque su corazón se romperia si eso pasaba. Una pequeña voz dentro de Magnus le dijo que eso mismo había sentido Alec, cuando habia cargado por primera vez a Max.

Sí —dijo Alec, sin aliento por la risa y el amor—. Sí quiero.

Magnus podía sentir que su sonrisa regresaba. Mientras besaba a su cazador de sombras, cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos ligeros. _Max..._

Max habia sorprendió a todos al ir sin reparos a abrazar a Rafe, quien asombrado le habia devuelto el gesto, haciendo que el corazón de Magnus se llenará de mil emociones a la vez. 


End file.
